Incredible
by Anbisja
Summary: Bella actually killed herself. Edward is heart broken. He goes to Italy...


-Disclaimer-

The Twilight characters don't belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**x**

**x**

For the hard core Edward fans… I don't think you'll like me much after this one.

------------------------------

"He's at the funeral."

_No, no, no, __**no,**__**NO!**_ I couldn't believe what I just heard out of Jacob's mouth. She promised me to be careful with herself. I could feel my dead heart crumbling to dust inside of my chest. _Why? _This was all my fault. Next thing I knew I was on a flight to Italy. I didn't know exactly what I expected to do there. I just knew that I wanted to die. For good. I got off of the plane and tossed my phone in the trash can. It was vibrating. I knew it had to be Alice. She knew where I was going. She was going to try to talk me out of this. No. I was set in my plan to see the Volturi. Nothing was going to stop me now. Time all but stopped for me. I stared out the window of the taxi that drove me to my destination. As I watched cars on the opposite side of the road I couldn't help but to think of all the time I spent with Bella and how I never truly appreciated it. I was always so pre-occupied with keeping my distance, keeping her safe from me. I should have known leaving was a bad idea. If only I had known she would react that way. I was wrong to think she would ever forget me. I remembered her sweet scent and her warm touch, her beautiful flowing brown hair. I could see her face so clearly in my mind; her eyes were always so full of love and life. And now I imagined them closed behind cold dead eye lids. I put my hands to my mouth and tried stifled the whimper that came from my throat. _Why aren't we there?_ The taxi driver looked back at me.

"Sir, are you okay?" _Of course I'm not. The love of my life is dead._

"I'm fine. Is there anyway we could go faster?" I threw a few hundred dollars in his lap. He nodded his head and I felt the car accelerate. _Soon… _I told myself.

Once we reached Volterra, I was more ready than anyone could be to die. I walked slowly through the night towards I don't know what. All I knew was that my answer was here. **What is he doing here?** Someone near by knew who I was, what I was. I nearly yelled though our kind doesn't need to raise our voices.

"I need to see Aro. Take me to him." I spoke in the sternest tone of voice, my jaw clenched. Suddenly out of the shadows came a tall hooded being.

"What do _you_ need with him?" I came close enough to smell the blood that lingered on his breath.

"That is none of your business. Take me to him or suffer my wrath." **Pshh.. Whatever. What harm could **_**he**_** do?**

"Fine. Follow me." And I did just that. We moved so fast I didn't pay any mind to my surroundings. All I saw was the black cloak that seemed to float in the air. Then we stopped in what looked to be an underground tunnel. It was damp and cold. The cloaked vampire opened a gate and then a door which led down a long hallway. He walked me past many doors and finally showed me inside of one.

There he was, Aro. He too wore a long black cloak. I recognized him from Carlisle's picture.

"Well hello there. Would you mind if we held hands?" I could tell

I had a look of confusion on my face. "Heh, you see, I have a special power. However, it only works if I have physical contact with the person I need to know about." I didn't see the harm in it. I was going to die anyway. I reached out my hand to place on his and his eyes went still and they fixed on the ground next to me. It was almost the same look Alice got whenever she was getting a vision. His face grew sad and he looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry Edward, but we cannot give you what you want here. Not without a reason. I will say though that you would make an excellent addition to my party. Your powers… they are amazing. Please won't you stay with us?" I didn't have to respond. My eyes told him everything. "Okay then. It was nice meeting you Edward Cullen. I'm sorry that your ability will go to waste." As I turned to walk away he reached out to touch my shoulder. "Please, just don't go on a killing spree." I scoffed and walked off. _What am I some kind of raging monster?_ I couldn't even answer that for myself.

All that was left to wait for was sunrise. The next day was a holiday. How lucky was it that I came here on a holiday. There would be plenty of people around. _What am I going to do?_ I couldn't decide on how to get myself noticed. I finally came up with walking around in the sunlight without my shirt on. Simple, easy and no one except me would have to get hurt. So I waited in the alley. I waited for noon the next day when I would walk out into the sunlight and get as much attention as I could. I started to think of Bella again. The first day I saw her, smelled her. It was the day that changed my life forever. She was so beautiful. I wanted to take her so badly, but I knew Carlisle wouldn't approve. He would have been disappointed. He would be disappointed now. I didn't care. I thought of how she slept at night. Her beautiful body would glow in the moonlight. When she said my name in her sleep, my non-heart would jump. I would get chills on my already chilled body. I remembered her soft voice.

"I love you Edward." It played over and over in my head. I fell to my knees and convulsed in tearless sobs.

"Oh Bella…" I couldn't stand one more minute of 'life'. When I came out of my daze it was light outside, almost time. I could see the huge clock tower from where I was standing. It was 11:30. _Just thirty more minutes._ I could see the crowds of people gathering around the festivities. I unbuttoned my shirt and sighed. I wished that Bella could have been able to touch my bare chest. I never would have let her. I didn't think I would be able to control myself. 11:45… _Fifteen minutes. _I sighed again. _Bella I'll be with you soon._ I closed my eyes for the remainder of the time. I heard the bell toll. Once, twice… It was time. I took a step out into the sunlight. I could feel the warm sun bouncing off my skin. I heard two or three people gasp. **Oh my goodness he's sparkling!** Suddenly the crowds were gone. It had gone quiet, cold and dark. _Is this it? Sweet, sweet death?_ That's when I felt it. No pain, just emptiness. I didn't even open my eyes. Here I am now; I can feel them ripping me apart. My arms, legs, gone. I can hear the fire. I can smell my own flesh burning. Again. I felt no pain just release. Now I felt them ripping at my neck. This was it. It was happening so fast. I could see her now… In the distance. I could almost smell her, feel her soft touch and hear her beautiful voice. "Bella…" I managed to speak out. Now…

------------------------------

That's it. Please don't be mad! I liked it. I almost cried while I was writing this, but I felt like I had to do it. Love you guys!


End file.
